leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Naren Shankar
| Place of birth = Rexford, New York, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = Writer, Story Editor, Science Consultant, Video game production staff | image2 = TNG writing staff, 1992.jpg | imagecap2 = ...with the 1992 TNG writing staff on the far right. }} Narendra "Naren" Kanakaiah Shankar is a writer and producer who joined the writing staff of as an intern during the latter half of the fourth season. He then wrote several episodes for The Next Generation and for , as well as one first season episode for , and worked as science consultant during TNG's sixth season and as story editor during its seventh season. Shankar also contributed to the video games Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity and Star Trek Generations. As an aspiring Hollywood writer, he sent a spec script to Jeri Taylor who didn't want to buy it, but liked the writing enough to hire Shankar as writing intern on the show. Shankar himself is a Trekkie and went to the early Star Trek conventions in the 1970s. ( ) He was able to fully indulge his passion on the occasion of the production of the sixth season homage episode , on which he served as the science consultant. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 24, issue 3/4, pp. 24-25) He was interviewed by Bill Florence for the article "Naren Shankar - Herald of , published in . Shankar describes his position as science consultant as "...something of a misnomer, because the job generally doens't have a whole lot to do with science. I'm more of a story consultant or creative consultant with scientific overtones. I get involved with the technical jeopardy aspect of episodes." He has subsequently been featured in the "The Next Generation's Impact: 20 Years Later"-special feature on the extra DVD disc of the TNG Complete Series Boxset. Career outside Star Trek Despite having somewhat downplayed his role as such himself, Shankar was able to serve as a science consultant on The Next Generation, as he held a 1990 PhD in engineering physics and electrical engineering from Cornell University. http://www.cornellclubla.com/article.html?aid=271 But he didn't want to work as scientist and moved to Los Angeles to become a writer. After his time on Star Trek, Shankar became an associate producer on during its final season and also wrote several episodes for the series. He then became a writer for The Outer Limits from 1997 through 1999, working with Harlan Ellison, among others, sharing with him a 2000 Writers Guild of Canada Award for the episode "The Human Operators". After stints as a writer and executive producer of the Sci-Fi Channel's Farscape and NBC's short-lived UC: Undercover, Shankar became a consulting producer and head writer on the hit CBS series CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. He has earned a number of award nominations for his work on this program, including two, 2003 and 2004, Emmy Award, a 2005 PGA Award and a 2006 Writers Guild of America Award nominations, shared with his fellow producers. He served as executive producer on CSI until 2010, and continues to write for the series, including the Trek-spoofing episode "A Space Oddity" featuring Liz Vassey, Wallace Langham, Kate Vernon, and Ronald D. Moore. Shankar also made his directing debut with the tenth season episode "Working Stiffs" (2009) for which he also wrote the story. This episode features Trek alumni Wallace Langham, Liz Vassey, Tracy Middendorf, and Tom Virtue. Between 2011 and 2012, Shankar joined the production team of the fantasy television series Grimm as writer and executive producer. Steve Oster worked as producer on this series and Barney Burman as special effects makeup designer and creator. In 2013, Shankar was named executive producer for the futuristic television series Almost Human, produced by J.J. Abrams and starring Karl Urban, which was canceled after one season, before moving on as producer for the newly conceived 2015 science-fiction series, The Expanse. Star Trek credits ;As writer * ** (Season 5, with Ronald D. Moore) ** (Season 6) ** (teleplay) ** (with Joe Menosky) ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ;As science consultant * ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ;As story editor * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * * de:Naren Shankar es:Naren Shankar nl:Naren Shankar Category:Writers Category:Story editors Category:Science consultants Category:Video game production staff